


Remember

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, I'm Sorry, I'm in my feels, Major character death - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: Alex asks Maggie to remember.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my feelings when I wrote this and I miss Sanvers. Let me know what you think, drop me a comment. Yell at me about how much you hate me for this either here or on tumblr at freelost-boy.

There was no solution. She was going to die, soon.

Blood is spilling from her chest and the deep red reminds her of the wine she and Maggie had last night. They had been wrapped in each other’s arms, stupidly, unknowingly, wasting what was about to be their last night together. Wasting the night on wine and a stupid documentary, too tired for anything else. 

Alex should have kissed her more. Should have kissed her longer, and harder, and deeper. Should have ingrained the feeling of her lips on Maggie’s so that Maggie would never forget what it felt like. She doesn’t want Maggie to forget the way they both felt when their lips touched. 

Now, Maggie’s lips touch her blood-soaked ones, as a plea. A plea to stay alive, to keep breathing. Because tonight, they were supposed to finish off that bottle of wine and finish the stupid documentary that they fell asleep during, but she’s going to die soon. 

She reminds Maggie softly, maybe because she’s trying to comfort her, maybe because her lungs can’t quite get enough air, to keep living. To remember how they both felt when their lips touched, to remember how happy they were when they were drinking that stupid wine and watching that stupid documentary. She reminds her to remember, but not to dwell. 

Maggie nods and she cries when Alex closes her eyes. She cries for the woman she loved more than anything, that taught her what real love was. Maggie will keep living, she’ll remember Alex for everything that she was, everything that she is. When Alex lets out her last breath of air, Maggie presses one more kiss to her head, and she promises that someday, she’ll finish that stupid bottle of wine and that stupid documentary, and she’ll never forget any of it.


End file.
